The Mind is Fragile
by ArcChaosLord
Summary: This is my first RWBY story go easy on the comments please. (JauneXRubyXPhyrraXBlake)
1. Chapter 1 Jaune Arc

The mind is fragile.

Off charges the brigade, knowing a meal is close by; the beowolfs track their prey using only primal instincts. The leader of the pack halts, sniffing the air for the draft of flesh it had smelt just moments ago. Beowolfs, or maybe just grimm in general, may be stupid, but they know how to track a prey.

By the time the head of the herd realized the scent was coming from above, it was already too late. A group of hunters and huntresses dropped from the trees, and launched their assault on the grimm in a fell swoop.

Ruby, the quick and cunning girl of red, often called that from her red hood, un latched her famous scythe the crescent rose,also a powerful rifle, and lopped off the heard leaders head.

A medium sized beowolf jumped from behind ruby, lunging in retaliation for their dead leader, only to be stopped by the instant death brought upon by the ember celica, a pair of brute force gauntlets, held by the fiery but fierce yang. Rubys sister and teammate, but two others soon followed, the so-called cat ninja of shadows, bearing the wip Gambol Shroud, and the proclaimed princess of the snow, un sheathing her Myrtenaster, the black haired cat faunnus blake and the white haired dust specialist(and a total bitch) weiss.

This was team RWBY(Pronounced "ruby") one of the many teams of four of hunters/huntresses hailing from beacon. Humanities hope.

Stumbling out of bush and brush, flailing wildly at spider webs(accidentally cutting a few beowolfs in half) came the leader of JNPR (pronounced "Juniper") Jaune arc. A tall blonde boy of a medium muscle build but not physically upright. His battle tactics were unbeateable,as long as it didnt include him fighting. But be as it may, he did have to fight, with his sword Crocea Mors, and his shield of which were family heirlooms. The hero of our story, Jaune, ran a team of his own, which consisted of Phyrra, the red haired gladiator of great trust, and of tall slender and beautiful form, the short haired Ren, the double pistol-man of amazing agility, and the very definition of "the strong and silent type", and last but not least Nora, YOU COULD NOT PUT THIS BITCH INTO WORDS, SHES BAT-SHIT CRAZY WIELDS THE FUCKING-MAGNHILD, A GIANT HAMMER THAT WILL SMASH YOU TO SHIT IF YOU EVEN THINK OF HITTING ON REN! (*Struggles to take keyboard away from Nora and somehow manages to)

Ahem...anyway... yes they are team JNPR. The two teams are together most of the time, and fight for each other a lot of the time, Jaune thought to himself, pondering how to win this fight against this pack of beowolfs. So Jaune did what he did best and sat back for a minute, as the others held the grimm off, and formulated a plan. Plans of chaotic triumph rained through his mind, and he formulated a plot easily and quickly, First he would have ruby and weiss cut trees in a circular pattern aroud the grimm, barracading the grimm inward, then Phyrra, Ren, and Blake would keep the grimm in the circle using their weapons, as Yang and Nora would go through them smashing them to pieces. Genius!

But the fight was already over, all the grimm had been killed already. Everyone stood exhausted, breathing heavily. "Might as well head back to beacon..." Announced Jaune, head hanging, "We got the scroll we were after, anyway..." He slumped away, everyone followed after. Ren threw his arm around Jaune and said,

"Maybe next time slugger"

Jaune shot him a look, "ha ha very funny..."

Ren sneered, knowing his joke got to jaune, cuz they just have a friendship like that.

As the teams arrived at beacon, Jaune asked if anyone wanted to help come and turn in the scroll with him, ruby and phyrra volunteered and everyone else went to their respective dorms.

Jaune stretched his arms up and over his head as he walked alongside his friends, contemplating things as he always did. To break the overdrawn silence, Ruby spoke up, " Hey uh.. Jaune, Ive been considering something in awhile now and i was wondering if you could answer it?..." This also caught Phyrras interest, knowing it could be something romantic, which would crush her, depending on Jaunes answer, and her love for him. "Yes?..", Jaune answered.

"So you know the day we first met... and you told me.. a strangers just a friend... you havent met yet?.."

"I did say that, huh?",Jaune questioned remembering their first meeting at was relieved, but then realized Ruby wasnt finished with her sentance yet and listened once more.

"Well ya see..." she continued, "what did you mean by that?..Is it a metaphor..?"

Jaune pondered this for a second, then stopped walking. He looked at Ruby, then at the ground, then back at her and said..."Ruby we all survive and live together. Whether a friend to someone is a person who has their back, someone who you can have faith in, a person you care for or dont, dont like even, theres two creatures out here, us and grimm. The death of a friend is my enemy, and to me, all humans are friends, some are just more than others. We have to live, no, survive off each other, because humans and faunnus alike...are all faunnus and humans have. Love and friendship." Phyrra and Ruby stared at each other bewildered, Jaune had never talked so seriously before. They didnt know, but Jaune had been going through a lot lately, the last of his family, his father, had died in war, only a month ago. Jaune didnt like speaking of his feelings in front of others. Letting them know that if he died, then the arc name died with him. It was a burden. A heavy, saddening, burden that he had to learn to carry alone, or at least, thats what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2 sorrow

Unknown Feelings

Jaune returned the scroll to goodwitch, mission complete. But something wasn't right with him, his usual, cheerful goofiness just wasn't in him today, and Ruby and Phyrra could sense that.

Jaune wasn't holding himself up like he usually would, and Ruby wondered if it was because of the question she asked him, it seemed he started to be in this depressed mood since she had asked, so maybe it was that. Ruby had known Jaune for a long time, ever since she started at beacon, but only recently had she began to consider feelings for him. She knew phyrra had feelings for him,heavy ones at that, but she never had made a move, so to say. Maybe she never will, ruby hoped...hoped? Did she really hope so? She didnt know yet.

Jaune knew he wasnt the most sauve guy in the school, but he was selfless and brave when needed to be. He also knew that he would help his friends when needed, and to stand up for others was an easy task for him. Now jaune had a problem that he needed help with. His family is no longer around, so he has no one to talk to anymore. Thats his problem. And he didnt want his problem to become someone elses. He didnt want to worry anyone, hes just that kind of guy.

Every week, on tuesday, jaune would go into one of the schools broom closets, call his dad using a holo-phone, and tell him the current goods and bads in his recent life. His dad would listen, then give him the same advice he always did,"Just power through it, son. Just as your ancestor elias did." Now, sitting in that closet, staring at his holo-phone, he looked at the contact for his father. He thought about calling it, maybe there was some small glimpse of hope within him that his father would answer, sitting their, smilling and happy to hear his sons voice again. Jaune looked down,hung his head, then glanced back up at it. He ran his finger across the screen, went to the contact settings and erased his father from it. A tear ran down jaunes cheek.

Jaune stepped out of the closet, bumping into a familiar face. His friends teamate, blake. She tilted her head, she opened her mouth, as if to say something, then stopped, and looked away. Jaune knew why, blake and him had never really talked, he didnt know why, maybe it was just because he was so different from her. He was clumsy, a goof, a joker, and she was the complete opposite. She was silent, serene, serious, a good person, but not one to share her feelings.

Jaune turned to walk away, but she spoke and he stopped,"Hey Jaune...uh... why were you in a closet?" He turned to see her confused look. He ran his hand through his hair, not quite knowing how to answer.

"Uh..."he replied "I just needed some alone time. Closet was my first choice" she nodded,as if she understood.

"The gardens nice for that..." she looked up at him."uh..."she continued,"were...were you...crying?.." blake wasnt usually a pushy person, but it was strange for her to see someone like Jaune Arc in a state such as this.

Blake could see him tear up before he quickly looked away, he wiped his face before looking back at her with a sluggish half-cocked smile and said,"im as fine as i could ever be..." Then walked away before he could say anything more. Blake knew that was a lie, on top of the fact that she saw the tears, she could hear the sorrow in his voice,no,in his heart. She had to talk to someone about it, maybe her partner,yang, would know something, she knew a lot about boys.

Blake sat on her bed, waiting for any of the members of her team to show up. She wanted to get the earlier events off her shoulders. As if it was an answer, yang, ruby, and weiss stepped through the door, in that order.

"Hey, where have you been? We were looking for you.."Asked ruby hanging her hood on the hat hook.

"Yang..." said blake, ready to say what was on her mind, whether ruby and weiss were there or not.

"Yeah, blake? Are you okay? Ya look kinda down?.." yang sat on the bed next to her.

"Its about a boy..." everyone turned to her, wide-eyed and interested. Blake didnt want to specify which boy just yet. The others though, were kinda shocked blake wanted to talk about a boy at all, she usually opted out of their conversations about boys, or makeup, or things like that.

"Uhm... what is it?"yang asked

"Well" blake explained, "theres this boy, who wont be named yet, who i saw come out of an enclosed space, crying. I am acquainted with said boy, so, as a friend, i asked him what was wrong. This was strange to me though, becquse said boy is usually cheerful and goofy. When he replied, all he said was that he was fine, but i could tell he was lying. It was obvious."..she took a deep breath then flopped back on the bead.

"Well.."said yang, who was then cut off by weiss.

"So who is it then, do we know him?well?not that i care either way, but do we?.."pushy as always.

"W-well...I... dont.. it was.." she thought about it for a second. Should she tell them? She thought no more of it..."Jaune arc..."

Everyone in the room turned to her, mouths open. Really? They all thought. Thqt jaune arc?.. The cheerful, goofball, THAT Jaune Arc!? There was no way. Everyone turned and looked at ruby, who threw her hands up and proclaimed,"what?! Dont look at me?! I dont know whats up with him!"

"But out of us, your the closest one to vomit-boy"yang said, which wasnt exactly wrong.

"As i said before" Weiss threw in, " I dont really care either way, but maybe someone more official, such as ozpin, would know something more about this." Even though they all knew weiss really didnt care, maybe she was right, so thats what they did.

Ozpn was in his office, going through papers, when he heard a knock at the door. He stood and walked to it. He opened it and saw before him his students Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, And phyrra. The girls brought along phyrra because of her feelings for him, which were obvious when they explained the situation to her, she volunteered to come along anyway. She was curious about it, too.

They explained their reason for being there, and ozpin nodded, he knew why, he had known for quite a while. He keeps up on all of his students.

"You see, girls... Jaune is going through a family.. predicament."

"And whats that?.."phyrra asked, trying not to impose, but still being curious.

"Well, his predicament is that he no longer has family. His father, the last remaining person he had left, has passed. Two weeks before that, the last of his sister's had been defeated. I suppose, just in theory, that before his father had gone, he was the one he could talk to about emotions and such. The fact hes not around anymore must have broken jaune down. How would you feel if the one person left in your family, the one you could talk to about family deaths, passes on? He has no one to talk to anymore, he wouldnt want to speak to any of you about these things, he wouldnt want to worry his friends. Hes just that kind of selfless young man hes always been."

It took a minute for everyone to comprehend all of this,but once they did, it hit them hard, a few more than knew, that Jaune, of all people, had so much weighing on him. And to know he didnt want to speak about it to anyone, because he didnt want them worrying about him. Phyrra stood and announced,"lets confront him." Everyone stared at her confused, she explained, ". He could have came to us, he just didnt know it. We need to let him know that were here for him, and that he can come to us, as our ally and friend!"

Everyone smiled and nodded, she was right. He needed to know that they could help him out when he needed, just like he would do for them. Ruby was kind of glad, though, that wasnt her fault he was sad because of her question. They had to confront him, whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3 Another Arc, Leader Down

Another arc, leader down

Jaune sat in the grass, ripping out blades at a time, pondering what to do with himself, depressed, confused, and so on. He heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see all of his friends, discluding ren and nora. He choked in his feelings and stood to greet them with a smile.

"Hey guys, whats up?.." He asked in a normal playful way.

"We know..." Said yang, crossing her arms.

"Jaune we need to speak with you." Said phyrra ever so politely.

"Jaune... we know about your dad, your family. We wanted to talk to you about it." Ruby claimed. Jaunes eyes grew wide, how could they know, why would th- Ozpin. It had to be him, hes the only other one who knows. He said he would keep it a secret and he lied to Jaune!

"We just wanted you to know, jaune" phyrra continued,"Were here for you , you dont have to go through this alone. As your friends and teammates its our job to help each other out. If you have to talk to soeone about something, just do so. Its not a burden to us, and as your friends its also our job to worry." Jaune lowered his head to these kind words. He didnt know what to say. All of this madness had just started, and he didnt know what to do.

"Jaune..." He looked up. Ruby was standing right in front of him blushing up a storm. But why? No one said or did anything embarrassing, whys she blushing?

"I'm in love with you." BAM. Complete shock from everyone, all eyes are wide, all mouths gaping. Did she really just say that?! Everyone thought. Yang couldnt believe what she just heard from her baby sisters was as red as a tomato, blake sat their wondering how ruby of all people, came to that, weiss was shocked as well, and kind of mad she said that out in the open, with no shame. Then theres jaune. He couldnt move,or speak or even think straight. All he could do was stand and stare. Stare at the gjrl who just said that, the girl he first met because of this school. He kept asking himself questions,like, how long has she felt that? Why me? Is she just saying this to comfort me, or-

She cut off his thought pattern with a kiss, a quick peck on his lips. She then proceeded to turn and walk away. Everyones heads followed her. This was un-real. Jaune needed to clear his head. He needed some time alone, some time to himself. In the woods or something, he thought. He turned and walked the opposite direction, towards the emerald forest. He kept walking, and didnt stop.

The rest of the group, however, stood there, watching Ruby walk off in one direction, and Jaune in the other, most of them still confused as hell.

Jaune found himself deep in the forest, and in thought as well. He assesed the situation, first everyone found out his family is gone, then, while trying to comfort him, Ruby confessed and kissed him...

"Jaune..."

I mean, its not like he doesn't like her, that just came out of nowhere, and he really didnt expect it. How could he it was totally random. What if he did like her? Would they be together? And what did that even imply?

"Jaune Arc!"

If they did end up together, would it advance? Would it last? Would it eventually progress into something like marriage? Or kids? Or even both?! That would mean they would have to... you know.. have se-

"Dammit, young man, listen when someones calling your name, mother of dust!" Cried ozpin, finally getting Jaunes full attention.

"Oh...sorry,sir."Jaune apologized, rubbing his own head.

"I've come to believe youve had an intervention of sorts"Jaune got slightly mad, it wouldnt of happened if ozpin would have kept their secret.

"Yeah, at your own expense!" Jaune added, showing his frustration.

"I only told them, , because they were your friends and they needed to know. They were worried. And information as such should not be kept from friends."

Jaune got a little ticked. He asked, "What about you then? Can i talk to you about my feelings and all that? As of now, your the closest thing to a father that I have." Jaune said, thinking ozpin would decline, with him being busy all the time. But he didnt.

"Of course, , im also here for you any time you need me. I may be older, a dean of sorts, but i think of all my students as my children. And i was thinking, if you would be willing, , that i would adopt you. With your parents gone, it would be up to you. I know it doesnt make sense, considering youll be an adult in a year, but i believe it would help with some of your problems."

Jaunes eyes teared up, hed do that, just for me?.. jaune wondered. He didnt know how to respond, it was a gesture only a humane and kind person could make. Jaune hugged ozpin, a sign of thanks and affection. Ozpin didnt have to do that, he decided to. On his own. Jaue thanked him over and over. No one had been so kind to him. He looked up at ozpin, splat. A tid-bit of blood hit Jaunes cheek. What?.. blood? Ozpins mouth had some blood coming out of it. Jaune looked down to see a spear coming out of ozpins chest. Fresh blood gushing out. Ozpin took his last breath and fell limp. He died, jaune could feel it, he died, in his hit the ground,silent. Jaune stood,staring.

Jaune heard a cackiling harsh laugh. He looked up and saw a man, feet from him. The man was tall, wore a red bandana, that covered his scraggly blonde hair. The man smirked and revealed his blue, . RAGE. Jaune felt intense rage flow through his body. He didnt care who this person was, in Jaunes eyes he was a soon to be-corpse.

Jaune charged at the man full speed, he lifted his knee, as if he was going to fly at him full force. The man dodged the knee, but jaune planned for that, because he had already had his right fist cocked,CRACK! Jaune launched his right fist into the mans left cheek. The man flew a few feet, before being stopped by a tree. Jaune didnt let up, he charged the man again. The man turned some device on his wrist on and whistled. His spear dislodged from the cold and limp ozpin, and flew to his hand. He swung it at jaune in a curve, but jaunes mind was running a million miles an hour, he could predict the mans moves before he even thought of them. He dodged the swing of the spear, went under, and came up with an uppercut that could be heard from miles away.

The man stood, dazed by the perfectly landed hit. Jaune landed one punch after another, he frenzied the man, a flurry of fists,an explosion with each impact. Jaune ripped off the mans bandana, grabbed him by the hair and went to slam his head into the tree. He stopped. Something caught his eye. Just under his palm, where the bqndana had been, was his family crest. This man was jaunes relative. He didnt care at that point. He pulled the mans head forward, and slammed it back into the tree with all of his might.

The man passed out. A figure caught the corner of Jaunes eye, he turned to see the bottom of o boot, as it connected with his face, he flew back and hit his head on a tree, knocking him out, instantly.

Jaune awoke moments later to see the man was gone. He had an ally, that jaune knew. He knew this because the person whom knocked him out wazls wearing boots, and, while in his fury, jaune analyzed everything about the man from head to toe. He wasnt wearing boots, so he had to have had some form of help.

Jaune then realized ozpin, he s as dead. He looked over to see the cold lifeless form in the same spot it was. Unmoved. They were after me, he thought to himself. They have to have been, they wouldnt leave the body of the person they were after. How would they have proof they killed said person? Yet agin if the were after me, whyd they leave me? Maybe they needed to get that guy back to base, he though. He glanced at ozpin once again.

Its my fault,he thought. If i wasn't so moody you wouldnt have come looking for me to cheer me up. To help me, and adop- jaunes eyes burst into tears. He was going to adopt me. He was serious, yet kind. I tried to make him feel bad. Now hes gone. This is all my fault.

Ruby ran through the trees, as fast as she could.

"What was it?!"yang asked slightly behind her. Rushing through the trees as well.

"Where are we going?" Weiss yelled out, to no avail.

"I swear i heard something this way! There it is again!" Ruby ruhed to the sound as quick as she could, it started getting louder, weiss and yang now heard it as well. It kind f sounded like...crying?..

The site they came upon was NOT a pleasant one. Jaune, holding ozpins lifeless body in his arms, crying to no end. The site was shocking,unruly.

Ruby fell to her knees, shed never seen a dead body before, she had seen countless dead grimm, but never a human. This was un imaginable. Not to mention it was ozpin, the leader, and proclaimed symbol of beacon. Dead. Gone.

Jaune sat in godwitches office, emotionless, drained. He had nothing to say. He couldnt answer the constant questions that were asked of him. He couldn't, he wont.

A taller woman stepped in the room and spoke," weve come to the conclusion that you were not the one who harmed ozpin. Your free to leave, only to your respective dorm though." Jaune stood and took her up on the offer. He headed to his dorm, straight to it, and sat on his bed.

Jaune hung his head, he didnt know what to do anymore. All he knew is that ozpin was gone and everyone knew. Word had spread fast, in a matter of minutes, in fact, it spread like wildfire.

Phyrra stepped into the room, she, too, was crying. She hugged jaune, and cried into his shoulder. This was a great loss, not just for him, but for the whole beacon community. Jaune held phyrra. He whispered,"its my fault." She pulled away from him and asked, "what?.."

"Its all my fault, they were after me, not him. If i wasnt off sobbing alone, in the forest, like a wuss,he wouldnt have came after me. They wouldnt have attacked him, he wouldnt be-" phyrra smacked him.

"Idiot!" She yelled,"dont you dare try to put this on yourself! Why do you always do that?! Someones in trouble, its jaunes fault! Someone destoyed something, jaunes fault! Our team fails a mission,jaunes fault! NO! Not anymore! Im tired of you taking the blame for everyone! Its not your fault! Quit thinking otherwise! Your nice jaune, too nice, and thats why i love you! But this time this once, its not your fault!" She sat with a plop on the bed across from him and caught her breath.

Jaune was amazed, confession aside, she had never flipped out on him like that before,or for that matter, anyone.

She went to leave but jqune grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug."y-you love me?.." he wasnt about to let her slip out on that.

"F-for some time now..." she replied. He looked down, then back up at her.

"For...how long...?" He wondered.

"Since i saw your cute goofy face hanging upside down from that tree." She kissed him on the cheek and left. Jaune didnt know to respond or not. But she had already left. Jaune remembered the mark on the mans forehead. He was related to him, he didnt know how, but he was.

That made him angry,knowing someone of his family could have the guile, the evil inside, to kill ozpin. Jaune vowed to himself, his friends, to ozpin... he will be the last Arc.


	4. Chapter 3 129

_**Caaaaardin suuuuuuuuucks DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX DIX. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Tears

(Hey guys this one took a while,please leave some comments,i like hearing what you think. Thank you for your support!)

The Arc Arc

Jaune was furious. The anger had swelled up Inside him... briefly controlling him. He was outraged. Jaune had never felt so mad in his life. The man, the arc, no. He didnt care any more they were related. He didn't deserve to bear the name arc.

Jaune was pacing back and forth in the room. Phyrra was sitting on her bed, watching him pace, with a worried, sad look on her face. She had confessed yesterday, but she knew now wasnt the time to speak of that. She watched, and hoped she couod help him in some way. Nora and ren stepped into the room.

"...But Cardin suuuucks soo many DIX!"Nora exclaimed, as she tossed aside her gym bag.

"Thats true, but thats not even what we were talking about..." Ren proclaimed, as he silenced himself when he saw a very ticked jaune pacing, and a very distraught Phyrra.

"Hey...uh..Jaune,buddy?" Jaune lifted his head and glanced up at Ren, who was holding out a note. Jaune stepped up to Ren and slipped the note in his hand. He opened it and read it in his head. It was a small letter from Ruby, she wanted to meet him tonight, by the garden. She wanted to talk with him about the events thqt had happened, and how she cqn calm him. Jaune agreed that maybe a walk,outside in the fresh air, with a friend, no love, Might just calm him down.

Jaune went outside, and traveled down to the gardens. It was the destined time, but Ruby wasnt there. Pain. Jaune felt an immense pain all of a sudden. He put a hand up and pulled a needle away that had just been stuck into his neck. His vision was bluured all he could see was wobbly colors, he heard laughter in front of him. Someone calling him weak, then the slow footsteps of said person walking away. Jaune drew Crocea Mors, and charged, he trusted in front of him, and pierced something. He felt accomplished, he took the man .It was Ruby. The sword had gone all the way through her. She fell to her knees.

(Que:My heart will go on.)

Ruby coughed up some blood. Jaunes vision had cleared only to be blurred again by tears at the sudden realization of what he had just done. Ruby... is.. going..to..

Die. Shes going to die. Another important person in my life, he thought, because of me. Jaune felt a hand on his face. He looked up to see Ruby, staring into his eyes. He looked back down, bawling(crying hard.). Ruby slid her cold hand down, and placed it on his chin. She lifted it up. Using what little breath she had left to whisper.

"Jaune...our future..together.. will be great... when.. we graduate... well get a house... maybe have some kids..."Jaune sobbed and coughed. She knew she wasn't going to make it, he knew she did. Why?..Why?..

"We'll grow old together, well pass together...once weve become impotant... once we get older...we'll...married...kids.." Jaune knew this feeling already, the feeling of a life..fading. she was gone...

(Stop playing My heart will go on)

Jaune stood up. He couldnt look at the cold lifeless girl anymore, hours ago, she was her same, estatic, energized self. Now she's.. nothing. She doesnt exist anymore.

Yang. The first thing that popped into his mind... he might as well kill himself trying to kill this man, since Yang is going to crush Jaune from existence. Jaune rushed into his dorm room. Phyrra jumped up to see blood stains on Jaune's hands and chest, before she could asked what happened, he had already packed all of his things and was out the door.

Jaune sprinted towards the forest, but was stopped by cardin,leaning against a tree. Jaune just tried to step past cardin, but he extended his arm,blocking the path.

"Where are you going out so late, jauney-boy? Whats up,dunce, why you covered in blood? Oh... you been cryin?" Jaune grabbed cardin by the armor and pulled him close. The anger awoke again.

"I dont have time for your cock-sucking bullshit..." he pushed cardin away and continued into the emerald forest. Where he could find the man alone, truly alone. Where he could no longed hurt anyone, and be truly within his own thoughts. Cardin stood, dazed. In all his time, cardin had never seen so many emotions in just one look alone. He turned and headed back to ghost s dorm.

Night had turned to day. Wondering in a forest, thinking about everything, and nothing at the same time... it made you lose track of time...drift away from reality. Thats what he did. Jaune drifted..slowly..in and out of reality. He no longer processed what was around him. He just kept walking, left foot, right foot, over and over. Thats all he currently knew...or needed to know. How long had he been gone? How many days had he walked? He didnt know...

Jaune stopped. He hit a wall... not a mental wall, but literally a wall. That physical wall brought back reality all too quickly. Jaune stepped back a few feet. He looked to hus right and saw a big metal door. He slumped over to it... and knocked... a voice came from behind it..

"Who's there?.." it sounded feminine, almost perfect,"are you with the chronians?.." Jaune shook his head, he didnt know if they could see him or not. He just knew he had never heard of the chronians...

The big metal door opened, and a woman in a red dress, with shoulder length ash grey hair stepped out and looked down on Jaune, who had fallen to his knees now,staring blankly at the ground. The woman had recognized him. He's from beacon, that she knew, but why was he out here, at an unknown secret base, scarred and emotionless?..

"What happened to you,boy"she asked apathetically, kneeling down next to him. He glanced up at her.. she saw it then... that look in ones eyes when they've known true sorrow. She understood it well, too well. She helped him up, and brought him in.

Jaune knew this was a white fang base, but he didn't care... he had been walking for some time now.. maybe days.. he welcomed rest...wherever it may be.. the woman pointed and said,"see that girl over there? Her name is Neo, shell direct you to a room where you can rest. She doesnt speak much, but shes quite useful, please slumber as much as you can for now,we'll talk later."Jaune followed her finger pointing to a woman,or a girl, standing near a door. Her hair was brown and pink. The pink side had streaks of white in it. Her eyes were light pink with a hin of brown. She looked her name. Neo-politan. She wrapped her arm around his, and walked him towards a smaller, more compacted room. There, a bed was in the corner. Jaune tossed his bag in front of it and threw himself on the bed, wrapping himself in blankets. He turned his body around to see the girl still standing there. He gave her a questioning look, that asked why she was still there. She lifted one hand up to her head and simply said,"Guard!". So shes going to guard me, huh? Kind of uncomfortable though... Jaune dozed off...deep in slumber.

Jaune awoke with a start, he went to jump up, but his body felt heavy,pinned. He looked down to see the Neo girl laying upon his chest,sleeping soundly. He wanted to get up, but he didn't want to move her.

Suddenly, the woman in red from before entered the room and stared at the two of them. No discernable look was on her face. She snapped her fingers and, almost like an obedient dog, Neo awoke instantly and hopped away from the bed and out of the room. Jaune sat up, then stood.

"Theres some things i'd like to ask you..."Jaune stepped out with her. Soon followed by Neo. They entered a smaller room with a table. Jaune sat on one of the chairs, she sat on the other end, Neo next to Jaune. Jaune looked up at the woman, his eyes still cold and careless."what happened?" She asked, geting straight to the point,"What happened to make a boy like you so... distant?" Jaune looked down at the table, then back up at her. He didnt like being questioned, but these people were white fang, maybe it would be better to just comply and cooperate. He answered in a soft monotone voice"I...killed...two...very close people to me..." His eyes teared up again,Neo wiped his eyes with a pink handkerchief,he didnt move. She looked him close in the eyes, from what she could see,he wasnt lying. He had seemed destroyed. Truly alone.

Neo leaned against him, and wrapped her arms around his. He looked at her, why was she so touchy?.. he thought, but didn't say aloud. "Seems shes taken a quick liking to you, thats rare for Neo. She doesnt really welcome people into her life, nonetheless, a stranger. She must since something unique in you"..she explained."Everything in this world, young man, happens for a reason." Even death, and why them?.. Jaune was questioning reality again. Slipping again. He was woke up by a sentance uttered that shouldn't have been."If they died so easily they were probably useless garbage,anyway."Jaune shot his gaze towards her. SNAP. In a flash of yellow, he had the woman pinned against a wall, a knife made of semblance to her neck. She could see his eyes had flashed and turned red. He whispered in her ear,"They were my best friends, they loved me. I loved them, imagine what i'd do to you, someone i dont know or care about?.." He released her, and packed his stuff. His eyes turned back, and he started to walk away from the base,The woman watched as he walked past. Neo followed after and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her hand then back up at her,"What?.. You want to come with me? Wont your boss be against that?.." she shook her head qnd simply stated,"I have no boss." She wrapped her arms against his arm once again. They headed off, to where? Who knew.

Meanwhile, back at beacon, a funeral was being held for Ruby Rose. Many had attended. A sum amount, such as Yang,Blake,and Weiss, sobbed and cried to the violin music as their leader was lowered into her grave. Her trademark scythe on top, she wouldnt of had it any other way.

"How?.. how could he?.." yang aked herself this over and over as she cried on her knees. Blake kept trying to calm her down,"we saw it on the cameras remember?..he was drugged.. he was drugged.." she kept repeating to her partner. Yang nodded, still bawling her eyes out. She didnt know what to think. It kept going through her mind that he did do it, it may have not been his fault, but he did do it. Almost as if she could hear him now, he said,"It is my fault... Its all my fault..I should have never came to beacon in the first place.. I don't belong here...or anywhere...kill me.." Yang looked up, the boy was really there. He was standing in front of her. Tears.


	6. Days That Had Passed

(I know im repeating myself,but please, leave a comment!)

* * *

><p>Jaune was expecting to be sent flying,to be flung into something,breakung every bone in his weak little body. But what happened instead was the complete opposite. Yang instead embraced him in a hug. Crying deep into his shoulder. Every one else also had a look of shock on their faces. No one expected it, Especially Jaune. He didnt know if he should, but he did anyway, return the hug. She then whispered into his ear, still sobbing so it was kind of hard to understand.<p>

"We figured out it wasnt your fault... Jaune...we found the syrienge.." she stoped fir a second to wipe her nose and take a deep breath. She continued, " you were drugged with a dust infused hallucinogen, whatever that means...I just know... it wasnt your fault..." she squeezed. Him a little tighter.

Jaune fully embraced her back, knowing now he was in no danger, or at least, thats what he thought. Yang punched him in his gut, it wasnt as hard as she could, hed be dead. But yet again, it wasnt exactly light either. Jaune was winded, he almost puked over her shoulder, but considering in their eyes he was already Vomit-Boy, he held it in best he could.

"Gaugh... If you forgive me, what was that for?!" Jaune asked,coughing.

"THAT was for not paying attention enough to get drugged in the first place!" She turned to leave, along with everyone else. She stopped. She turned her head and looked at him. She whispered something, at this point no one was really paying attention.

" Its not like i could be mad at you,anyway since your..." Jaune couldnt hear the last part. But he could see a blush appear on her face. He knew it was something he needed to hear,that much, he was sure of.

She left before he could ask her anything, swaying her hips as she walked away in a sexy way, jaunes mind was wandering. His train of thought was cut off by Phyrra, who helped him to his feet. He nodded to her, still unabke to speak. She nodded back, knowing what he was signaling, a thanks of sorts. Phyrra had always loved Jaune, but she had began wondering if they were meant to be. She had realized their had recently been other girls in Jaunes life. Yang, for example, she was so much sexier than Phyrra (Thats up for opinion. I believe Phyrra is, im just saying this because Phyrra believes it.)

Phyrra still wanted to try her hardest, though, to be part of his life. As much as she possibly could, she wanted to be with him, even if he didnt return her feelings.

Jaune patted Phyrra on the back, and let her know he was okay now. He saw her blush, and he turned, not wanting her to see him blush back. It was too embarrassing. She really was beautiful. But that wasnt important right now, Jaune had kind of forgot Neo was still there.

He patted her on the shoulder. Phyrra glanced at Neo, she turned her head away and snickered, "great!" She thought, "Another woman to add to the already heavy list of people that had some love interest for jaune." She whined and sunk her shoulders, more competition.

Jaune tutned to look at Phyrra, who was looking upward, with a face of shock. He turned to Neo, who had the same expression. He was confused, but when he looked up to where they were, he soon realized why they were so shocked.

A large airship, made for silence and surveillance, and was black with red markings on it. In a split second, the three of them were blinded by a bright blue light. Their bodies wouldn't move. They couldnt. They were completely frozen in place. Jaune figured out almost instantly that this was some sort of tractor beam of sorts. He felt that his body was being lifted into the air, along with Phyrra and Neo. He looked over at Neo, and maybe this wasn't the best time,but she looked young. She looked kind of defenseless, and weak. Jaune had no idea what ahe was capable of, but he didnt want her involved in his issue's, even though she followed him in the first place.

As soon as Jaune could notice he could move,which he knew he would be able to do,beams of this sort only paralyze you for a minute. So, Jaune want proud of what he did next,but he felt he had to. He kind of "swam" to the other side of the beam, and pushed Neo out. She fell to the ground,they were just high enough up, that it didn't hurt her,but she couldn't try to go after him either.

Phyrra saw what happened, and she latched on his arm, as an insurance he wouldn't do the same to her. Whoever,whatever is up there, She wanted to help him,the man she loves,with whatever it was. Jaune considered just trying to leave the tractor beam,but he decided,instead, that he would face this head on.

A brighter light flashed in their eyes, and they appeared on the lower deck of the ship. Jaune and Phyrra looked around,they saw that they were surrounded by figures wearing black robes.

One of the figures revealed himself. A Japanese looking man with a steak of blue in the left side of his hair. He kind of looked ren, but older, more experienced. He also revealed two pistols from his long wide sleeves. His left hand held a symbol, Jaune noticed this right away,it kind of looked like the Arc family crest,

But instead it was red and there was a white slash through the two crescents. A hand,someone to the right of him, revealed himself as well. Jaune,at the site of this person,grew instantly furious,beyond belief. His face was red with anger. Phyrra could feel the heat of hate radiating from Jaune. She looked at jaune,then at the man,then back at Jaune. So this was the "evil Arc". The one that had been causing everyone so much trouble. The one who had killed their headmaster and leader.

The man pulled of his hood, revealing his scraggly blonde hair,under his bandana. He smiled, in an evil, yet happy kind of way. "Hello... Jaune." Jaune lunged at the Arc before him,but the man that looked like Ren stepped between the two. Jaune went to throw a punch anyway,but the man easily blocked it. He bent as he spun around, and placed a well landed kick to Jaunes chest. Jaune stumbled backwards, almost falling, but Phyrra caught him. She glanced at the man,fury in her eyes. "Now... that wasn't too smart... was it?.." he walked over and placed a hand on Jaunes shoulder. " You've got nothing little man. Your outnumbered." He stepped away whilst explaining himself,

" Anyway,hate me all you want, but everything i do has reason, you just don't know it yet." He waved his hand and all the other people in this part of the ship that were still hooded went to their own separate areas.

" Jaune,i want to show you something...you want to see it?.. yes, you do, you don't have a choice." Jaune and Phyrra followed him,even though they were still furious.

He brought the two of them to a strange room. It had all sorts of strange machines and contraptions in it. Everything in there was fascinating,and looked like each had a thousand uses. The man brought them to the biggest machine in the room. It looked like a ride or car of some sorts,beyond technical comprehension.

The man pressed a few buttons on it, and a door opened up. He drew a sword, then pointed to them with it,then the machine. A signal for them all to get in, and they did.

The man could sense they were utterly confused, so he decided to clear things up a little," As I've already said once,everything i do is for a reason... so Jaune, how much do you remember of your uncle, keimah?" Jaunes eyes widened,how did someone like this know about an uncle he hadn't seen since Jaune was seven. As if the man was reading his mind, he interrupted Jaunes thoughts. "About seven years old, i believe. Well, have you ever wondered to yourself Jaune, how come i have this immense aura, but no abilities or specialties whatsoever?" This kind of ticked Jaune off, but it was true. The man continued, " well, I'll show you."

The man pressed a few buttons on the inside panel of the machine,then a loud,annoying should could be heard. A sound then immerged that sounded like something losing air pressure,like a soda, only WAY louder.

The Arc then owned the door to reveal they were feet away from the outside window of a country house. Wait? They were just in a ship? Is this a hologram or something? Jaune thought to himself,confused.

The Arc then led them out of the machine, and in front of the house,again, by swordpoint.

He signaled towards one of the Windows, and Jaune and Phyrra liked through it. In the center of the room they were looking upon, sat a little boy with ruff yellow hair and pretty beautiful blue eyes. Jaune realized this was him when he was seven. What is this? Why? He kept asking himself.

There was a group of adults standing around him in a circle,chanting something. Child Jaune was shivering, yet not moving. It almost looked like as though a sort of smoke was flooding out of Child Jaune, and into one of the men. Jaune soon noticed the one the smoke was rushing into was his uncle, Keimah. His eyes were glowing blue as the aura like smoke fled child Jaunes body and rushed into his. This didn't look right, it was like his uncle was draining the life out of him. " Now that you've seen this.." the man spoke up, scarring Jaune and Phyrra inn unison. " I have a story to tell you..." he lead them back into the machine and continued, " Sixteen years ago, the heir to the Arc treaty was born. You. Jaune. He was born an imperfect child. The Arc family was very strict about the family heir, and the said child's aura was too strong, duo he was imperfect. The Arc family was going to kill the child at birth, and try again, but something stopped them. The mother of that child decided that this was HER baby,and she was going to keep it. No matter if he were imperfect or not. The current leader of the Arc throne,however, did not approve of this. So he decided that one night,he would kill the child anyway. An accident occurred however,and the mother was killed instead. The leader of the Arc family was so stricken with grief,that he couldn't bring himself to kill the child, the only piece left of the wife whom he loved so very much." Jaune started to realize what the man was saying, and tears started to form in his eyes.

" The leader of the Arcs decided he would steal the boys aura and essence, and try to bring the boys mother back to life,so he asked of his brother to do so, the boy's uncle. The uncle agreed, and every once in a while,they would hold rituals in which they would take a little of the boys power at a time." Jaune hung his head, so thats what they were doing, and thats why he was so weak.

"Eventually they had enough aura and pure energy ti bring the beloved woman back to life...

But something went horribly wrong..." Jaunes head shot up, he noticed the man was also tearing up at this point. Jaune had a look on his face that said, "it gets worse?.." the man continued, "The eoman was indeed revived, but... as a Grimm... with immense power, and strength. In the last moments she had, She slaughtered everyone in their... including her husband and your father...discluding your uncle. He barely made it out, but as he has said before many of times, he saw your grimm mother bawling. Just as your mother died...disintegrated by the power of the aura taking over, she cried one name as loud as she could... Jaune." The Arc was slightly sobbing at this point, vut was no where near in the state Jaune was in right now.

Jaune was gushing tears like a faucet. Phyrra was latched onto him, also crying. Jaune knew his parents were gone... but their was never anyone around to tell him what truly happened to them. The fact that not only did his father never want him, but the fact that his mother died, vame back to life, and killed his father before dying herself, all thanks to his aura.

Jaune didnt want to know this... he considered maybe it would have been better if he didnt know... but hw did this man know all of this?.. why was he trying to lure Jaune into this sadness... as a matter of fact, his life was fine, happy, serene, and peaceful, until this man showed up, and changed everything.

Jaune couldnt take it anymore. He burst out in a sad fury, "Who the hell are you?! Why are you doing this to me?! And... and how do tou know all of this?!" The man grabbed jaunes left hand,and Jaune jolted. The man pulled out a small knife, and cut Jaunes left hand deep. Phyrra lunged at the man, but the man stopped her, he held out his left hand, and to their disbelief, a scar started to appear on his hand that looked like it had been there for years, it was the exact same length and with of the cut the man had just made on Jaunes hand. Jaune and Phyrras eyes widened. No way.

"Im you... From the future."


End file.
